Wireless phones, sometimes referred to as cellular phones or mobile phones, allow users to make calls without being tied into a fixed location. Cellular calling plans give users access to a wireless communication network, and are customizable to provide various features and options to users.
One feature that has been provided by cellular service providers is group calling plans. Group calling plans allow multiple wireless phones to be associated with a single subscriber account. This simplifies billing and accounting, and allows the owner of the account to monitor phone usage.
One problem with current group calling plans is that the information is only provided on a periodic basis, typically monthly. This wait can lead to a significant response time delay when dealing with issues or problems with wireless phones that are part of the group calling plan.
Therefore, a need exists for a method that allows a primary user to receive information about usage of other members of the group calling plan without having to wait for the monthly detailed billing statement to arrive.